


Charred and Raw

by Dokuhan



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: For the #SASO217 prompt brave breakfast attempt.--Abe tries to do something nice for Mihashi with mixed results





	Charred and Raw

Normally, Takaya didn’t make it a habit to stay over the Mihashi household. Sure, he and Ren had been together for a long time, and they were probably going to live together once university started, but it didn’t seem like a good habit to pick up in high school so he only saved it for when it was totally necessary.   
  
And after the day they had had...yeah, it was kind of a given.   
  
By the time the sun rose the next morning, peeking through Ren’s window with enough gusto to wake Takaya up hours before he normally wanted to, the Walking Shitfest of a Day seemed like it had been ages ago.   
  
A large part of him wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, safe in between the covers of a warm bed. But when he looked at Ren, and the heavy split on his wrist, Takaya felt a twist in his gut that told him there was no way that was happening.   
  
So, he took the next logical step and untangled himself from the mess of limbs and sheets, climbing out of the bed. He picked his shirt off the floor and pulled it on, then his phone from the nightstand before carefully padding his way out of the room so Ren wouldn’t wake up. He scowled as he looked at the time, it was still pretty early, just a little after six, but he knew he would miss his opportunity if he didn’t act fast.   
  
Takaya had never been much of a cook, even simple things would trip him up sometimes, but he knew he could at least try.   
  
He pulled the recipe up on his phone and by sheer luck, the Mihashis seemed to have everything he needed. The bananas weren’t as ripened as the recipe suggested, but they would do and he promised himself he’d buy a new batch later to make up for it.   
  
Combining the powdered products had been a low key mess, and he was sure he lost a good five minutes trying to clean it up. The whisk got caught a few times as he tried to mix together the brown sugar and (still somewhat cold) butter, and then again when he added the bananas and egg.   
  
Around that same time, Ren’s mother came down to the kitchen as well. She yawned and smiled at him, “It works better if you soften the butter first, a lot of people melt it too.”   
  
He ducked his head, “It was last minute. I’ll buy you new bananas later…”   
  
“Please don’t worry about it, Takaya-kun. Let me know if you need anything.”   
  
“Yes, thank you.”   
  
She placed a mug next to him after he poured the mixture into the pan just a little bit later, “There’s more coffee if you need it, rice is still cooking too.”   
  
He had a full hour to wait before the bread was done, which he hadn’t really factored in. He finished his coffee around the halfway point, and towards the end of the forty-five minute mark he made the  _genius_  decision to roll an omelette as well (which turned out just as spectacularly as imagined, especially since he had to take the pan out of the microwave halfways through  _that_  process).   
  
Nothing about it was really perfect, the bread felt a little raw the middle when Takaya cut into it and the egg was not only a little bit charred, but had cooled in the waiting interval. A big part of him wanted to scrap the whole thing and toss it in the trash.   
  
But he knew Ren would be awake sooner rather than later, if he hadn’t already noticed Takaya’s absence. All he could do was hope for the best.   
  
When he managed to open the door while juggling the tray in his hand, he wasn’t surprised to see that his assumption was correct and Ren was already Takaya cleared his throat, already feeling his cheeks getting red, “Morning…”   
  
“Morning…”   
  
He walked over to the bed and put the tray down, “Um...sorry if it’s not any good. Your mom has rice downstairs if it sucks or whatever. There’s more eggs downstairs too.”   
  
“W-what about you?”   
  
“I had coffee. It’s fine.”   
  
Obviously it wasn’t fine, if the look Ren gave him had anything to say about it. Still, he nodded and thanked Takaya for the food. He reached over for a piece of the bread with his right hand, before he remembered the split holding his wrist in place. He frowned, switching over to his left hand.   
  
Takaya felt a tug in his chest, “Hey...it’s fine. It’ll be better before the summer starts.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“It will.”   
  
“...okay…” Ren took a bite of the banana bread and his eyes widened, but if it was out of surprise or disgust wasn’t exactly clear.   
  
“If it’s bad, you don’t have to—”   
  
“N-no! I like it! It’s….it’s good.”   
  
Takaya wasn’t exactly sure if he believed that, but he kept his mouth shut anyway.   
  
“Takaya-kun...h-how am I going to eat the egg?”   
  
All thoughts of banana bread completely left his head at those words. It only just hit him then that Ren wouldn’t be able to hold the chopsticks with his dominant hand, and it would probably would be a problem with his left too.   
  
If his face felt warm before, it was definitely bright red when he picked up the chopsticks. 


End file.
